<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丸雛】嫉妒 by maruchan_no_ekubo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212201">【丸雛】嫉妒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruchan_no_ekubo/pseuds/maruchan_no_ekubo'>maruchan_no_ekubo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruchan_no_ekubo/pseuds/maruchan_no_ekubo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>丸雛//</p><p>憤怒丸 軟雛<br/>ooc<br/>爛文筆請見諒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丸雛】嫉妒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「嗯…maru…?」被戀人脫得一絲不掛的村上跪在木製的地板上， 雙眼被黑布矇着， 四肢都被銀色的手銬拘束着， 無法彈動。</p><p>「跪好點」丸山冷漠地拋下三個字拍著村上的背要他趴下。村上循着聲音把頭轉向後方， 他也不明所以， 只是知道今天的丸山很生氣，唯有聽話的用手掌撐在地板上。</p><p>「掉下來的話就 懲·罰·你」丸山在村上耳邊細聲說著， 令村上更加迷惘， 突然感覺到異物的進入，原來是丸山把電動震動棒放進了村上的後穴。</p><p>「maru!」電動震動棒意外地被調整至很快的速度， 令村上的手也撐不住， 用手肘趴在地上。</p><p>後穴被憤怒的戀人塞了亂跳着的電動震動棒， 村上眼眶中充滿着生理淚水， 卻無計可施， 被強烈刺激的觸覺掩蓋了丸山離開房門的腳步聲， 但向來敏感的村上已經快受不住這個冷冰冰的機器的衝擊, 感覺它快要掉出來，村上唯有努力用後穴夾緊震動棒，凹凹凸凸的震動棒卻強力地擦著後穴的敏感點，原本乾澀的後穴也開始有著快感，証據就是悄悄挺立的性器。</p><p>「maru…」村上用染上哭腔的聲音叫著愛人的名字， 但卻沒有任何回應， 所以他嘗試用手撐起自己， 希望可以用更大的聲量叫喊坐在床上的男友。他根本不知道丸山早已離開房間， 在沙發坐著喝啤酒。當村上想緩緩發力時， 手銬的冰冷提醒了他自己的活動能力不多， 但他還是想試試， 於是他開始用力，卻只撐起了大約四十五度， 但這輕微的姿勢變換已令賣力的器械插進了更深的地方， 面對這波突如其來的攻勢， 村上的手變得更無力了， 再一次撞在了地上， 只能無助的叫著男友的名字。</p><p>此時的丸山正想換一罐酒， 卻故意繞路走到睡房， 在抽屜拿了口球， 走到村上前方， 蹲下把他的上半身一下子拉起， 他發覺戀人的身體已經很熱， 臉也像顆蕃茄一樣紅了， 「已經去了嗎」他心想。村上被丸山拉起後立即說著「maru...已經…不行了…不要…」如果是平日， 這麽軟的村上已經把丸山攻下了， 但他這次很快回復了理性的另一面， 明明沒有人看到卻特地調整了表情， 冷聲說 「好吵…近所迷惑」塞好口球在村上的小嘴中，把口球繩綁好， 準備出去時，卻被村上抓住了褲腳， 「唔…唔…」</p><p>丸山穿的還是工作的西裝， 他不禁回頭， 但還是下定決心用力甩開村上， 剛被甩開的村上又快要掉在地上， 丸山發覺了還是立即跪下捉住村上的手肘， 卻發現手肘早已撞得瘀紅， 丸山心痛不已， 他看向村上， 發現他的口水已滴到地上， 生理淚水已經是決堤的狀態， 「嗯……」村上一陣強烈的抖動， 後穴不停收縮， 終於把震動棒推了出去，性器一下一下的滴著透明的前液， 「唔…」被塞住口球， 村上也說不了話， 只能一直哭著。</p><p>丸山好想把這隻可愛小雛抱進懷裡， 但他只是輕輕放下高潮後的戀人, 「好髒…」前往關掉在地上震動的機器， 再把村上抱在軟綿綿的床上， 抬起他的雙腿， 用紙巾抹好已關機的震動棒， 又用手把機器插著村上的後穴， 和電動不同， 丸山故意把手速調到最慢， 「剛才說了吧，如果掉下來就要懲罰你」</p><p>村上的腦袋一片空白， 想著丸山為何要這樣， 如果是惡趣味也太過火了吧。似乎留意到村上沒有很大反應， 丸山突然加快， 並故意撩上戀人最敏感的一點， 村上的腦袋突然開始回到剛才的快感， 跟上了丸山的高速， 身體也動來動去， 雙腿更是迫切的想逃離丸山的手臂， 丸山停下了抽插的動作， 放下震動棒， 改為用手掌打著村上的臀部。</p><p> 在丸山的「惡趣味」下，被蒙著眼的人得不到滿足， 他只好隔著口球哀求男友， 扭動著身體， 但村上每叫一聲， 丸山就打一下， 但被快感支配的村上已不覺得痛， 反而在每一下掌摑下， 村上的感官受到更大的刺激， 他很快迎來了高潮，性器的小口湧出白濁， 村上的身體一抽一抽的，口球中泄漏著嘶啞的叫聲。</p><p>丸山停下了動作， 他放下戀人的腳， 脫下了緊繃的金屬皮帶與西褲， 從口袋拿出鑰匙， 解開村上腳上的枷鎖 ， 立刻把硬起來的性器放進村上的後穴，  丸山毫不留情地進攻， 也解開了口球繩的結， 把村上的雙手推上他的頭上， 把戀人的雙腿搭在自己的肩上， 伸頭前往村上的胸部， 舐著他的小草莓， 整晚沒被關照過的小草莓突然被刺激， 把村上的快感加強了許多， 他不自覺大聲的叫著， 他想看到丸山的樣子， 眼前的一片漆黑令村上不安心， 當他想開口時， 丸山卻說「和他做的時候也是叫成這樣? 」冷漠的語氣令小雛感到害怕， 「誰…?」</p><p>丸山冷笑「橫山啊」身下的性器卻沒有停止攻勢，「淫亂的信醬」<br/>
聽到丸山的指控， 村上才回想起昨天和橫山久違的兩個人去了居酒屋， 自己高興得早早醉到倒在桌上， 是橫山把他抱起回家， 自己只顧一個勁的向他道謝， 卻忘了丸山說在家樓下等他， 大概是被丸山發現了自己和橫山在一起，他才這麽生氣吧。回到現在， 村上終於知道戀人生氣的原因了， 「不是! yoko只是…朋友」<br/>
聽到戀人這麽親蜜的叫其他男人的名字， 丸山更生氣了 「你有沒有聽我的話! 我一直叫你不要見他!」</p><p>小雛聽到丸山的怒吼， 覺得更害怕了， 平日十分溫柔的男友從來沒有這樣罵過自己， 忍不住就哭了。<br/>
丸山更粗暴的張開村上的雙腿， 一言不發， 快速的進攻著，村上感到快要高潮了， 強迫自己收著淚水， 「maru...想看你的臉…我怕…」村上聽不見丸山的聲音也看不到戀人的臉， 卻快被送上高潮， 他很害怕， 不安感越來越大。</p><p>「maru...求你了…不要」村上搖著頭。<br/>
面對戀人的懇求， 丸山不為所動， 只是繼續把自己的慾望發洩在村上身上， 感到自己即將要去時， 他靠近戀人， 輕力地嘶咬著村上的鎖骨， 逼出村上的叫聲， 「你是我的」</p><p>「maru..痛...」最後， 他們一起到達了頂峰， 丸山把他的愛注入村上的體內， 他抱著戀人， 把手扣的鎖也解開， 卻發現剛才他掙扎時， 鋒利的金屬材料把村上纖細的皮膚劃上小小的切口， 丸山又心痛的揉揉， 再解開黑色的眼罩。面對強光， 村上下意識地瞇起了眼， 丸山略微愧疚地看向村上的淚痕， 想道歉又說不出口， 但他沒想到平日強悍的戀人竟然摟著他哭。</p><p>「剛才…好可怕，maru…」</p><p>丸山撫上他的頭 ，說不出話， 其實他知道村上不會背叛他， 但他知道橫山對村上有意思， 但無論自己說了多少次， 戀人卻一直沒有在意， 所以見到橫山竟然抱著村上時， 他很生氣也很害怕， 怕如果自己沒有在樓下等， 戀人便會成為別人的。<br/>
村上哭到穩定下來， 卻又想起自己剛才竟然因為被打屁股就高潮…覺得很羞恥， 又抱緊了一點丸山。</p><p>「信醬對不起，一起洗澡吧」丸山就這樣抱起哭花臉的村上前往浴室， 「maru, 想親親…」村上吸吸鼻子， 看著戀人「剛才明明很想親maru的…」丸山才想起戀人是個接吻狂魔， 每次做都要親親， 「好的好的」平日丸山帶有酒味的吻村上都不喜歡， 但今天卻抓住他親了好久好久， 「最喜歡maru了!」</p><p>「你再親下去，我就要再做一次哦」</p><p>「那麼這次就要maru蒙眼睛啦」</p><p>「誒?!」</p><p>那個晚上， 丸山在被蒙眼之前竟然看到乖巧的戀人拿出了自己從未見過的皮鞭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>